School's a party Just for you
by edsbells
Summary: Edward Cullen kommt neu an die Washington High – allerdings nicht als Schüler, sondern als Lehrer. Dort trifft er auch die Schülerin Bella Swan. Doch Edward lässt sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Oder?
1. Kapitel 1

**School's a party – Just for you**

**Autor:** edsbells

**Altersangabe: **P16

**Inhalt: **Edward Cullen kommt neu an die Washington High – allerdings nicht als Schüler, sondern als Lehrer. Dort trifft er auch die Schülerin Bella Swan. Doch Edward lässt sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Oder?

**Kapitel 1**

EdPOV

Gelangweilt kippelte ich mit de Stuhl. Noch nie hatte ich das Büro eines Schuldirektors gemocht. Man erblickte es als Schüler nur, wenn man etwas angestellt hatte. Mir war das sehr unangenehm.

„Mr Masen, Sie können jetzt zu Mr. Greene." Die Sekretärin hatte hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht und ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell. ‚_Ich bin viel zu alt für ihn. Er sieht viel zu jung aus für 26, höchstens 22. Vielleicht sollte ich mich für jünger ausgeben, oder…'_ Ich blendete ihre Gedanken aus, lächelte charmant und betrat das Büro des Direktors.

„Mr Masen?!" sagte der kleine Mann im Rollstuhl. Er blickte verbissen, was mich irgendwie erheiterte. _Verbissen…!_

Dann grinste er. „Kommen Sie, ich werde Sie schon nicht beißen." Ich grinste. Der Einzige, der ich beißen würde, war ich.

Ich zog die Brauen hoch. „Ja… wie wahr!" Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Also Mr Masen, Sie haben sich an unserer Schule als Mathematik und Englischlehrer beworben. Warum diese beiden Fächer? Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Kombination."

„Na, finden Sie?!" sagte ich herausfordernd. was im Nachhinein eventuell nicht so klug war.

Er grinste. ‚_Ich mag selbstbewusste junge Leute.' _dachte er. ‚_Der Kleine gefällt mir. Ich bin gespannt, ob er sich auch von Ms Swan einwickeln lässt.'_

‚_Ms Swan… wohl eine Lehrerin,'_ dachte ich.

„Welche Stufe werde ich unterrichten?" fragte ich drauf los.

„Hauptsächlich die Sophomores." antwortete er und dachte weiter. ‚_Er soll bei den Kleinen bleiben. Die Großen haben vielleicht keinen Respekt vor ihm, wenn er noch so jung ist. Ms Swan allerdings… Hm…' _Er überlegte weiter.

Wer wohl diese Ms Swan war…

„Vorerst sollten Sie sich in den Lehrerzimmer begeben."

„Okay", stimmte ich zu und stand auf.

Draußen angekommen stellte ich mich erst mal raus auf den Gang und lehnte mich zu durch schnaufen lässig an die Wand. Da stolzierte ein junges Mädchen in High Heels an mir vorbei, drehte sich und und musterte mich von oben nach unten.

„Hallo." sagte sie und ihre weiche Stimme – gewollt oder nicht – klang verführerisch. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Nein, danke." erwiderte ich. Ich musterte sie ebenfalls. Ihre braunen Hasser fielen über ihre Schultern und lenkten den Blick geschickt auf ihren Oberkörper. Trotz ihres Oberteils wirkte sie nicht wie eine dieser typischen High – School – Schlampen. Ihre neugieren Augen wirkten kindlich, sie war bestimmt nicht alter als 15 oder 16. Eine typische Lolita würde mein bester Freund und Bruder Emmett sagen.

Allerdings fiel mir eine Sache auf. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Auch, wenn ich mich auf sie konzentrierte. _Nichts. Stille._ Ich war verwirrt. Warum schlug meine Fähigkeit fehl?

Ich musste Emmett fragen, wer sie war. „Sie wissen schon, dass es komisch ist, wenn sie da so rumstehen."

„Warum?" fragte ich.

„Sie sehen aus wie ein Schüler." sagte sie, ungeachtet dessen dass sie mit einem Lehrer sprach.

„Ist das so schlimm?" Es machte Spaß mit ihr zu spielen.

„Nicht unbedingt." Sie ging darauf ein.

„Man könnte nur meinen, Sie schwänzen vielleicht den Unterricht und ich müsste Sie dann darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es nicht gut ist, dies zu tun."

„Ich bin Lehrer, ich habe ab und zu Freistunden. Ob du die allerdings hast, ist fraglich."

„Ist es das?" fragte sie spitz.

„Ja ist es." Ich grinste. Es fiel mir leicht mit ihr zu reden.

„Hey Ed!" rief jemand

Und winkte mir ganz klar und deutlich aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Es war Em.

„Ich denke, ich muss jetzt los." sagte ich zu dem Mädchen.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Na dann auf Wiedersehen, Mr Ed!"

„Masen." sagte ich und grinste. „Edward Masen."

„Ah!" sagte sie, machte kehrt und ging. Eine Weile stand ich noch da und blickte ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Dann ging ich zu Emmett und gab ihm eine männliche Umarmung.

„Was wollte die kleine Swan von dir?" fragte er grinsend und fügte ernst hinzu. „Du solltest aufpassen. Sie ist eine kleine Herzensbrecherin, eine Lolita."

„Ja, das hatte ich auch schon - _WAS?!_

Sag nur, du hast…?"

„Nein, ich steh nicht auf Sie. Aber ich glaub sie auf dich." Bedeutungsvoll sah er mich an.

„Ja klar. Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

„Doch. Du bist gutaussehend, jung, sexy - Ohne, dass ich jetzt schwul bin - und du bist verboten, eine Herausforderung." Er gegrinste anzüglich. „Nun du scheinst auch nicht abgeneigt."

„Ich scheine was?!" Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf.

„Sie ist eine Schülerin!" stritt ich ab. „Würdest du auch so reagieren, wenn du kein Lehrer wärst?"

„Sie ist immer noch minderjährig." gab ich zu Bedenken.

„Du müsstest nur 2-3 Jahre warten. Zeit hat für uns keine Bedeutung. Halt dich allerdings jetzt von ihr fern. Es könnte dich deinen Arbeitsplatz kosten und ihr jede Menge Ärger einbrocken." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. ‚_Pass auf!'_ warnte er mich in Gedanken ‚_Alice hat dich und ein braunhaariges Mädchen – also Bella – _Sie hieß also Bella… _in einer sehr pikanten Situation gesehen. So ungefähr.'_ Vor seinem innerem Auge tauchte ein Bild auf, indem ich Bella stürmisch küsste,, an die Wand eines Kopierraums presste, ihre Beine schlangen sich um mich und… Ich klinkte mich aus.

„Ich weiß!" zischte ich. Er grinste. „Viel Spaß beim Unterricht." Flötete er. Ich fauchte und ging zu meiner ersten Stunde: Bellas Mathe – Klasse.

**Mathe - Stunde**

„Also Sie sind Mr. Masen?!" stellte ein Junge mit verwuscheltem Haar und Baseballkappe fest.

„Ja. Ich bin Edward Masen und seit heute euer Mathe – und Englischlehrer. Setz dich bitte…?"

„Ehm… Mike. Mike Newton." half er nach. Bella, die vor mir in der ersten Reihe saß, verdrehte die Augen. „Lass das Tyler."

Ich nickte zustimme. „Gut Tyler, dann setz du dich… wo befindet sich dann Mike?"

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und Kaugummi deutet auf die Tür zum Gang. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was macht er da draußen?"

Das Mädchen grinste. „Er hat ein Meeting in der Besenkammer…" Sie zwinkerte mich an.

‚_Deshalb kamen so komische Geräusche von draußen,'_ schmunzelte ich und sah sie ungläubig an. „Dann sag ihm, dass der Unterricht losgeht."

Das Mädchen sah mich überrascht an. „Ich kann doch nicht…"

„Doch du kannst. Und du _wirst_." Ich sah sie fest an. Sie drehte sich wortlos um und kam ein wenig später mit einem blonden Jungen zurück.

„Alle bitte hinsetzen." wies ich meine Schüler an

Der Junge – Mike – strich sich die Haar glatt und meinte: „Warum soll ich Ihrem Befehl folgen?"

Ich sah ihn an. „ich bin dein neuer Lehrer und wir werden jetzt einen Test schreiben."

Er war an der Reihe mich ungläubig zu mustern.

„Packt eure Sachen weg. Ich stelle euch Aufgaben zum Stoff des letzten Schuljahres. Und jetzt macht." Genervt sah ich ihn an.

Als alle Schüler saßen, bemerkte ich zu zum ersten Mal das Schmachte der Mädchen. „Äh ja…" sagte ich leise zu mir selbst.

***

Na toll!" sagte ich zu Em, der mir gegen überstand und mir gelangweilt zusah wie ich die Tests korrigierte. „Einer schlechter als der andere aber den Vogel hat die kleine Swan abgeschossen! 6!"

„Sex?"

„Ja natürlich, im Kopierraum! _Nein!_ Emmett! Natürlich nicht! Sie braucht unbedingt Nachhilfe!"

„Worin? Sexualkunde? Ach nee, du bist kein Biolehrer…"

„Ja, Emmett, deswegen gebe ich ihr auch Mathe - Nachhilfe. Außerdem…"

„Hallo Mar Masen, Mr Cullen!" Wir drehten und um und sahen Bella, die, ihre Bücher an die Brust gedrückt, vor uns stand.

„Bella." sagte ich und lächelte. Ihr Herz setzte aus. „Tut mir leid, dass zu sagen, aber du brauchst dringen Mathe - Nachhilfe. Deine Leistung ist absolut ungenügend."

„Ah ja… und welches Genie soll mir die geben?"

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Es steht direkt vor dir."

Bella sah Emmett entgeistert an. „_Sie _geben Mathe - Nachhilfe?!"

„Nein." murmelte Emmett und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Sportklasse. In Gedanken schimpfte er.

Bella's Augen wanderten zu mir. „Oh!"

„Na dann, heute um 8°°?" fragte Bella.

„Abends?" fragte ich skeptisch und grinste. „Darfst du da überhaupt noch draußen sein?"

„Ich schon, Sie nicht, also komm ich vorbei."

„Bei mir zu Hause? Bella du darfst nach 10°° nicht mehr draußen sein und bei mir…. Ich weiß nicht…"

„Wohnen Sie noch bei Ihren Eltern?"

„Nein!" sagte ich entsetzt, obwohl das stimmte.

„Na dann.. mögen Sie Pizza?"

„Hör mal. Wir haben Apartment im gleichen Haus. Emmett übrigens auch. Ja, ich mag Pizza, aber wollen wir uns nicht lieber in der Schule treffen, nach dem Unterricht?"

„Ganz schlecht, ich muss noch ins Cheerleading! Ich find ihr Haus schon!"

Ich gab nach. „In der 37 sten Nr. 5."

Bella machte große Augen.

„Ja, wir sehen uns!"


	2. Kapitel 2

So, sry, es hat etwas länger gedauert... Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich vergessen wieder etws reinzustellen. Aber dafür gibts jetzt acuh gleich mehr Kapitel :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

edsbells

**Kapitel 2**

EdPOV

Pünktlich um 8°° Uhr klingelte es und Bella (.com/nachhilfestunde/set?id=10692098) kam mit einer Pizza Margerita rein.

„Ich wusste nicht, was sie wollen, also hab ich mal eine Margerita genommen!" Das Wort hallte in meinem Kopf nach. „Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?" fragte ich irritiert.

„Bella weitete verwirrt die Hände. „Ähm… wie jetzt?" Ich hörte Emmett's dröhnendes und Alice klirrendes Lachen. _Oho _dachte Rose. _Interessant. Viel Spaß, Kleiner!_ dachte Jasper.

„Ähm, die Jacke meine ich." sagte ich schnell.

„Ach so, okay." Bella zog die Jacke aus und hängte sie auf.

„Komm!" forderte ich sie auf und wir setzten uns auf das Sofa. Sie sah sich um. „Ihre Freundin ist bestimmt gleich eingezogen!"

„Ja klar! Lass uns anfangen."

„Ähm, einen Moment noch, ich müsste noch schnell auf die Toilette?" warf sie ein und stand auf, zog lasziv den Rock runter. Ich deutete aufs Bad und sie schloss die Tür. Hinter sich. Plötzlich hörte ich einen Schrei bzw. den Ausruf.

„Sie haben ja gar keine Freundin!"

Ich sprang auf und sah kurz ihren entblößten Bauch, als ich ins Bad gelangte und fragte: „Können wir jetzt?"

„Jep." Fröhlich stolzierte sie an mir vorbei, als sie plötzlich meinen Plasma Fernseher und die die Filmsammlung erblickte.

„Wow! Sie lieben Kino also auch?"

„Ja." Ich grinste. Wir schienen viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben, doch mir war klar, dass sie nur die Nachhilfestunde heraus zögern wollte.

„Aber noch mehr liebe ich Musik."

„Ich auch." sagte ich.

„Spielen Sie etwas?" fragte sie trendig.

„Ja, Kla-" Sie fiel mir ins Wort. „Spielen Sie mir etwas vor!"

Ich grinste. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."

Sie seufzte und wollte ihren Rock aufmachen. Sie lachte los, als sie meinen entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Sie hätten ihre Gesicht sehen sollen!" prustete sie.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Bella ins Wohnzimmer. „Los geht's!"

Sie setzte sich auf die Couch. „Wollen wir nicht lieber einen Film anschauen?"

„Bella! Du bist meine Schülerin und ich gebe dir Mathenachhilfe. Außerdem…"

Es klingelte. Ich wusste es. „Alice." stöhnte ich.

„Ihre Freundin?" fragte Bella und wich meinem Blick aus.

„Viel schlimmer." Ich stand auf und drehte mich zu iihr um. „Meine Schwester."

„Oh toll!" rief Bella.

„Darf ich aufmachen?" Ich nickte seufzend. Heute würden wir nicht mehr zum Lernen kommen. Ungewollt senkte ich meinen Blick auf ihren Hintern, als ich ihr an die Tür folgte.

Alice kicherte sich draußen den A**** ab.

„Na wie ist mein Bruder?"

„Worin speziell?" grinste Bella.

Sie musterte die kleine 16-17jährige ausschauende Alice von oben bis unten.

„Such dir was aus."

Bella grinste anzüglich. „Du siehst nicht viel älter aus als ich."

Alice lachte laut. Auch ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. „Das täuscht. Ich bin nur eineinhalb Jahre jünger las Edward."

Plötzlich stand Jasper mit halb offenem Hemd und Anzug da, er fuchtelte wild mit einer Fliege rum. Alice schüttelte stark den Kopf.

„Jazz, lass mich das machen."

In dem Moment, als Jasper richtig angezogen war, ertönte Rose' Stimme. „Emmett McCarty Cullen, wenn du nicht sofort deinen A**** hier her bewegst, dann…!"

Jasper und Alice sahen zu Bella, die grinste mich an. „Sie haben eine geile Familie!"

„Nein!" brüllte Em. Wollten die mich eventuell bloßstellen?

Da kam auch schon Em in Boxershorts rein gerannt, bis er dann auch seine Schülerin Bella erblickte.

„Ähm… hi Mr. Cullen"!" meinte sie.

„Oh, hi Bella." Er blickte etwas verlegen.

"Ähm, " Bella zeigte auf seinen Oberkörper. „Sie haben ein tolles Sixpack!"

„Sag ich doch! Schatz, das ist ein Sixpack!" rief er zu Rose, die in hautenger Jeans und weißem BH rein stürmte.

Ich lehnte mich an den Türrahmen und stützte meinen Kopf in die Hand. Jetzt fehlen nur noch Esme und Carlisle.

„Leute!" Alle blickten mich an. „Könnt ihr dann bitte alle raus? – Du natürlich nicht Bella!" Genervt sah ich zur Uhr. „Bella, wir sollten jetzt wirklich anfangen, um halb zehn musst du gehen!"

Bella war dabei Ems Bauch zu begutachten. „Eindeutig ein Sixpack!"

Rose daneben wäre ihr beinahe an die Gurgel gegangen. Em präsentierte sich vorzüglich!

„Bella!" Ich war genervt. Alice und Jazz waren schon verschwunden.

„_BELLA!_"

„Hmm?" Sie drehte sich zu mir.

„Können wir dann bitte? Und du Emmett, zieh dir bitt etwas an!" knurrte ich.

„Geduld ist wohl nicht seine Stärke." murmelte Bella.

Genervt zog Rose mit Emmett im Schlepptau von dannen, die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss.

„Bella, wir wollten uns jetzt aufs Lernen konzentrieren."

Nur, wo war Bella?

„Komm, das steht dir bestimmt!" Alice…! Ich stürmte in ihre Wohnung und sah Bella nur in Rock und BH dastehen.

Bella lief rot an, als sie mich sah und zog sich schnell ein T-Shirt von Alice über..

„Bella, wir sollten jetzt wirklich Mathe machen! Ihr beiden könnt euch ja privat treffen."

„Oh ja! Wir müssen mal zusammen shoppen gehen." rief Alice aus.

„Ja!" rief Bella aufgeregt.

„Und Rose muss auch mitkommen." meinte Alice. „Alice!" sagte ich nur. _Schon gut!_ dachte sie eingeschnappt, ich nahm Bella an der Hand – es fühlte sich wundervoll an – und zog sie in meine Wohnung zur Couch.

„Also a2 + b2 = c2. Lass uns endlich anfangen." sagte ich genervt.

„Pythagoras." stimmte Bella zu.

„Richtig. Hol dir einen Keks." Sagte ich wortkarg.

Bella grinste, dann seufzte sie. „Tut mir leid, aber ihre Familie ist so toll." Es schwang Begeisterung in ihren Worten mit. Und Bewunderung.

„Ja, sie ist eine geballte Ladung Blödsinn." stimmte ich ihr zu.

„Ach, das stimmt nicht. Es ist doch toll, wenn man so viele Leute um sich hat, sie man liebt." Treuherzig sah sie mich an.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr. „Bella, ich sollte dich jetzt nach Hause bringen." tat ich das Thema ab.

„Morgen treffen wir uns in der Schule." Ich seufzte. Bella sah enttäuscht aus.

„Wir können doch noch etwas machen. Ich lenke auch nicht mehr ab!" versprach sie.

***

Ich war froh, wir hatten nun schon seit zwei Stunden kontinuierlich Mathe gelernt.

„Jetzt musst du aber nach Hause. Du warst wirklich gut."

Sie grinste. „Danke, Sie auch."

Bildete ich mir die Zweideutigkeit dieser Worte nur ein?

„Kommen Sie am Samstag zum Spiel?" fragte mich Bella.

„Ähm… welches Spiel?"

„Das Footballspiel!" Bella als Cheerleader in engem Top und kurzem Röckchen? Keine gute Idee! Ich wusste nicht, was dieses Mädchen mit mir machte, aber es war nicht normal!

„Ähm… nein!" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Mr. Cullen ist der Coach!"

„Mal sehen!"

„Bitte!" Bettelnd sah sie mich an. Was hatte dieses Mädchen, dass sie mich immer umstimmen konnte? Falls sie das mit Absicht machte: Was sie konnte, kann ich auch!

Ich ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und lehnte mich an die Wand hinter ihr, abwartend was sie tun würde.

„Das ist toll! Ich werde auch da sein!" Sie spielte mit ihrer Kette.

„Dann werde ich auch kommen!" hauchte ich, ließ sie benebelt stehen und ging grinsen zur Tür.

Ich wusste, dass sei mir hinterher sah.

***

„Edward, sie ist 15!" schrie Esme mich an.

„Ich will ja auch nichts von ihr. Nur sie ein bisschen aus der Fassung bringen."

„Edward, ich hab dich zu Anstand erzogen."

„Esme, weißt du eigentlich, dass sie es ist, die sich so an mich ranschmeißt?"

„Ja Edward. Und Emmett ist der Weihnachtsmann!"

„Ho Ho!" machte Emmett von hinten. „Aber Edward hat recht. Sie ist eine kleine Lolita und will ihn rumkriegen."

Danke Em!

„Aber sie ist _15_!"

„Bald 16." korrigierte Emmett.

„Mom, ich will sie ja gar nicht. Weder körperlich noch sonst irgendwie!"

„Und was ist, wenn sie sich in dich verliebt?"

„Das wird sie nicht?"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Sie… ist nicht der Typ für Liebe, glaub ich." Ich merkte selber, dass ich betrübt klang.

Esme wedelte mit einem Kochlöffel – woher auch immer sie den hatte – vor meinem Gesicht rum.

„Was soll das?"

„Du!" grollte Esme nur.

„Du magst sie!"

„Ja! Sie ist meine Schülerin." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin mal gespannt wie lange das so bleibt!" meinte Esme und ging. Meine Geschwister und Carlisle grinsten, und ich hob genervt die Arrne. „Was?!"

„Sie hat recht." meine Carlisle.

„Ich werde nichts mit ihr anfangen solange sie meine Schülerin ist."

„Das heißt, du willst was mit ihr anfangen?"

Ich seufzte. Ich glaube, sie wollten mich einfach nicht verstehen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**3. Kapitel**

EdPOV

„Bella, kommst du bitte noch schnell mit in den Kopierraum, ich müsste dir noch schnell ein Arbeitsblatt kopieren!" sagte ich zu ihr.

„Oh, du und Mr. Masen im Kopierraum… alleine…"flüsterte Lauren Bella ins Ohr.

Bella stieß Lauren in die Rippen, die schrie auf. Wortlos folgte sie mir und schmiss den Kopierer an. Lasziv setzte sich Bella hin und überkreuzte die Beine die Beine.

„Hm, grrhm!" Ich räusperte mich. Bella sah auf dem Kopierer ohne es zu merken.

„Ähm, Bella?"

„Ja, Mr Masen?"

„Du sitzt auf dem Kopierer." Sie sah nach unten. Da fiel mir etwas anderes ein: Alice' Vision…

_‚Konzentrier dich Edward,… du kannst deine Zukunft ändern, wenn du das willst.'_ sagte ich mir immer wieder. Unbewusst ging ich einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Würdest du dann bitte vom Kopierer runtergehen?"

„Klar", sagte sie verlegen und sprang vpm Kopierer runter, wobei sie meine Brust streifte. Es machte mich wahnsinnig!

Ich ignorierte ihren Blkick und kopierte das Papier.

Doch auch sie schien nicht ganz bei ihren Sinnen zu sein.

„Ihre Schwester hat mich gestern noch angerufen."

„Hat sie das?" fragte ich beiläufig. Sie stand direkt vor mir und blickte mir direkt in die Augen, wobei sie den Kopf hob.

„Ja, sie hat gemeint, ich solle sie heute besuchen, wir wollen shoppen gehen."

Ihre Hand streifte beim gestikulieren eine Hüften. _Edward, du schaffst das, du kannst ihr widerstehen!_

Leider schienen meine Hüften das Gegenteil zu denken…

„Ähm, ich muss gehen." Sagte ich schnell und rannte davon.

„Mr. Masen!" rief sie mir hinterher.

***

Die kalte Dusch, die ich nahm war gut! Es war richtig nach diesem Vorfall nach Hause zu fahren. Es klingelte an der Tür. Schnell und provisorisch wickelte ich ich eich Handtuch um mich und ging zur Tür – Bella stand vor mir.

„Mr. Masen, Sie haben Ihren Ordner bei uns vergessen. Ich hab mir gedacht, da ich weiß, wo sie Sie wohnen, sollte ich ihn Ihnen bringen. Warum haben Sie nur ein Handtuch um?" Ihr Blick wanderte auf meinen muskulösen Oberkörper.

„Ähm… komm doch rein!"

Bella kam rein, und setzte sich auf die Couch. Ich verschwand und zog mir schnell eine Hose über. Ich rubbelte mir die Haare trocken und setzte mich neben Bella.

„Alice ist noch nicht da, aber du kannst solange mit mir vorlieb nehmen."

„Ähm, wollen Sie sich nicht was anziehen?"

„Warum, stört es dich?"

„Nein, nein, nur wenn Sie da so sitzen, komm ich mir so tugendhaft vor."

„Dann zieh dir doch auch was auch!" Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es ernst nehmen würde, aber

sie öffnete ihre stiefel und zog sie aus, darauf folgten ihre Strümpfe.

„Ich glaube das ist noch nicht genug!" meinte sie und machte mit ihrem Pulli weiter, dabei rutschte ihr Top mit hoch und ich hatte einen freien Blick auf. Ich half ihr und zog das Top nach unten, dabei streifte ich ihren Bauch.

Ich seufzte. „Hör mal Bella…"

Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut und strekct ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf meine Brust. „Sie sind ganz kalt!"

Es kribbelte dort und mir wurde ganz heiß. „Ähm ja."

Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine. Sie streckte die andere Hand auch aus und ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit meinen.

„Bella, ich bin dein Lehrer, du bist meine Schülerin. Das hier…" Ich suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.

„Shht!" machte sie und legte ihren Finger auf meine Lippen.

Sie kam höher und beugte sich über mich. „Bella…"

„Mr. Masen!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte aufstehen. Sie allerdings zog mich zurück. So fest, dass auch auf sie fiel.

Ich küsste ihren Stirn Es fühlte sich so gut an. Ich wanderte über ihre Schläfe runter zu ihrem Hals, wo ihre Ader pochte.

_‚Edward! ' _schrie Alice in Gedanken.

_‚Yeah, Kleiner!' _dachte Emmett.

„Bella, du…" startete ich eine letzten Protest. Sie nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und

küsste mich heiß und innig, was mich von ihrem Blut ablenkte. Mein eines Bein lag in ihrem Schritt, mein andere daneben eine Hand ertastete ihren Oberkörper, mit den kleinen runden vollen Brüsten, in der anderen hielt ich ihren Kopf.

„Edward!" keuchte sie und fuhr über meinen Oberkörper. Ich stöhnte und drehte uns um. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um meine Mitte und pressten mich an sie. Ich massierte ihre Brüste erst mit der Hand, dann mit meinem Mund. Dann klingelte es.

Sie sprang auf, schnappte ihre Klamotten und zog sich an. Ich lief ins Schlafzimmer und holte mir ein Hemd. Es klingelte erneut.

_‚Edward du perverser Kinderschänder, mach auf! '_ Schrie Alice in Gedanke.

„Halt die Klappe du wolltest doch dass ich mit ihr zusammen kommen." zischte ich, leise. Alice schnaubte nur. Ich verdrehte die Augen und machte auf.

„So und jetzt tust du so scheinheilig und trägst ein Hemd!" flüsterte sie. Jasper stand hinter ihr und scheuerte mir eine.

Dann grinste er. „Legst du jetzt die Kleine flach?"

„Jasper?!" Alice war so sauer. Da kam Bella mit verwuscheltem Haar.

„Ähm, hi."

„Hi Bella." Meine Familie grinste.

„Alice?!" sagte sie.

Sie grinste. „Gehen wir shoppen?"

„Ja. Und Jasper und Ed kommen mit."

„Äh ich bleib da." warf ich ein,.

_‚Hast du etwa angst, Bella in Dessous zu sehen?'_

„Ich komm doch mit!" sagte ich schnell

Alice grinste dreckig.

***

„Okay, ich komme jetzt raus!"

„Bella, ich bin eh schon draußen!"

Bella kicherte und trat raus.

Sie trug

schwarze Dessous.

Mir standen nicht nur die Ohren ab.

„Hm…" räusperte ich mich und stellte mich unauffällig hinter einen Kleiderständer.

„Und? Nicht gut?" fragte Bella.

„Doch, toll!"

Alice brachte gerade ein Mieder. Bella verschwand erneut in der Umkleidekabine. Jasper erblickte ein Teil für Alice und diese folgte ihm. Jetzt stand ich da, von der nackten Bella nur durch einen Vorhang getrennt.

„Kann mir mal jemand helfen?" fragte Bella.

Ich blickte mich hilfesuchend um. „Ähm ja."

„Oh, ähm könnten Sie das Mieder zuschnüren?"

Oh mein Gott…

„Ich bin grad mit meiner Atmung beschäftigt, also bitte!"

Ich verschwand in der Kabine.

„Natürlich." murmelte ich und meine Hände zitterten. Ich nahm die Schnüre in die Hand und begann das Mieder zuzuschnüren. Sie sah mich mit ihren großen Augen an und ihr Herz klopfte schnell. Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in raschen Zügen. Es tat beinahe körperlich weh ihr zu widerstehen.

Ich legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust.

Ihr Atem stockte und ich spürte ihr Herz klopfen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und knöpfte dann mein Hemd auf.

„Zu viel Kleidung macht einen kalt." flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

Mein ganzer Körper prickelte - und ich gab den Widerstand auf.

Ich strich ihr über das Schlüsselbein und schnürte das Mieder langsam und zärtlich wieder auf.

Ich blickte auf ihre wundervollen, noch kindlichen Brüste und senkte meinen Mund zärtlich auf ihren.

Meine Hände umfassten ihren runden Hintern. Lustvoll stöhnte sie auf. Schnell legte ich ihr eine Hand auf den Mund undkeuchte: „Nicht hier! Nicht _jetzt_!"

„Wo dann?" japste sie und liebkoste meine steinharte Brust.

Ich seufzet: „Später."

Sie wusste nicht wie viel später ich meinte.

Bella sah mich enttäuscht an.

„Das ist so schwer." murmelte sie.

„Bella, Schatz, du bist 15, ich 26!"

_‚Na ja, eigentlich bist du 19. '_ dachte Jasper. _Alice hat es gesehen. Sie wird es herausfinden. Aber ich will euch nicht stören. '_

„Ich mag ältere Männer…"

„Ja… schön, aber das ist nicht richtig. Du solltest mit Mike oder Tyler ausgehen!"

„Ich will aber nicht die beiden. Ich will Sie." In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Bella, du siezt mich sogar. Das kann nicht richtig sein."

Ich legte gequält den Kopf in den Nacken.

Sie klammerte sich an mich, ihre heißen Tränen flossen über meinen Körper.

„Hey, hey Bella. Shht, ganz ruhig." Ich wiegte sie hin und her. „Wir, wir können doch einfach Freunde sein." schlug ich halbherzig vor. Damit trat ich aus der Kabine.

„Wie kann ich mit jemanden befreundet sein, mit dem ich schlafen will?" murmelte sie verzweifelt. Mir wurde heiß. Sie wollte tatsächlich mit mir schlafen! Nicht nur so ein bisschen knutschen sondern so richtig!

Ich fühlte mich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager.

Als ich mein Hemd zuknöpfte, kam ich mir über vor. Bella kam angezogen raus. Sie sah mich bitter an. Dann kam Alice, um die Situation zu retten.

„Und, wie stand es Bella?"

Wohl doch nicht…

Bella und ich starrten uns ausdruckslos an. „Alice, ich muss leider gehen!" meinte Bella.

„Oh, warum denn?"

„Ähm… ich hab… ein Date" sagte sie, ich wusste, dass es gelogen war.

„Mit wem?" fragte Alice.

„Tyler!"konterte Bella scharf an mich gerichtet.

„Du gehst mit _dem _Milchbubi aus?" fragte Alice fassungslos.

„Ja. Ich mag kleine Jungs."

Ich seufzte. Bella."

„Bis morgen, Mr. Masen!"


	4. Kapitel 4

**4. Kapitel**

EdPOV

Am nächsten Morgen traf ich Bella wieder. Sie sprach kein Wort mit mir, dieser Zustand machte mich rasend.

Ich ignorierte sie also ebenfalls.

„Mr. Masen ist so sexy." schwärmte Lauren.

„Ja, der ist heiß." meinte Jessica. „Glaubt ihr, der hat ein Sixpack?"

„Der ist bestimmt gut durchtrainiert. Oben und unten." erwiderte Lauren und kicherte albern. „Was meinst du, Bella?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, er ist ein Schlappschwanz." Sie sah mir tief in die Augen.

***

Ich fing sie nach dem Unterricht ab und begleitete sie in den Kopierraum. „Bella, wir müssen reden!"

„Was ist los?" fragte sie unbeteiligt.

„Nicht hier… bei mir geht's auch nicht." Ich sah sie an.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Ein Gespräch." bettelte ich sie an. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Gut." sagte sie schließlich. „Heute um 7°° Uhr bei mir."

„Und-"

Sie fiel mir ins Wort. „Mein Dad kommt erst übermorgen nach Hause."

Ich nickte. Bevor ich ging, drehte ich mich nochmal zu irh um. Sie blickte mich sehnsüchtig an.

***

Um Punkt 7°° Uhr stand ich vor ihrer Tür und klingelte.

„Es ist offen!" rief Bella.

Ich trat ein und erstarrte.

Bella trug ein schwarzes kurzes Kleid. Der rote Spitzen-BH schimmerte verführerisch hervor.

Ich keuchte.

„Hallo Mr. Masen." hauchte sie und ging mir wiegenden Hüften auf mich zu.

Verführerisch glitt sie mir über die Brust.

„Edward." widersprach ich ihr sanft. „Nur Edward."

„Edward." wiederholte sie stöhnend. Es hörte sich so gut an.

„Du wolltest mir etwas sagen?" sagte sie beiläufig und leicht bedrohlich.

„Und was?" hauchte ich und knabberte an ihrem Ohr.

„Hmm!" stöhnte und schlang ihre Beine um mich. Ich trug sie leichtfüßig zu dem mich nächsten Küchentisch und setzte sie zärtlich darauf. Ihre Hände um meinen Hals gelegt lehnte sie sich nach hinten und zog mich mit. Ich lag zwischen ihren Beinen direkt über ihr. Lustvoll stöhnte sie auf.

„Nicht ablenken.-„ nuschelte sie, tat aber nicht dagegen mich zu hindern.

Ich glitt an ihren Seiten entlang bis ich ihren Rocksaum erreicht hatte. Langsam schob ich die Hand darunter.

Ich streichelte über ihre Oberschenkel, als sie mein Hemd aufknöpfte.

Da fiel mir wieder ein, was ich überhaupt hier wollte. Das lief alles irgenwie in die falsche Richtung.

„Bella, Bella warte!"

Immer noch über sie gestützt atmete ich tief durch Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Okay, können wir vielleicht erst reden?"

„Warum?" entgegnete sie patzig. „Damit Sie es sich anders überlegen können?"

„Ja, unter anderem." gab ich zu. Ich stieß mich vom Tisch ab und ging zu einem Stuhl, auf den ich mich vorerst setzte.

„Wollen Sie erst kalt duschen?"

„Bist du immer so unverschämt?"

„Nein…" sagte sei nachdenklich.

„Schade." Ich grinste. „Ich mag dominante Frauen. Auch wenn du fast noch ein Kind bist."

„Sag ich doch!" Sie setzte sich auf meinen Schoß. „Sie wollen das auch!"

„Glaub mir, ich will nichts mehr, aber das geht nicht. Außerdem ist es unmoralisch."

„Unmoralisch?!"

„Du Schülerin, ich Lehrer."

„Eben, ich brauche Nachhilfe – in Sexualkunde!"

„Bist du sicher?" schmunzelte ich spöttisch. „ich ahbe das Gefphl, du bist ziemlich gut darin."

„Ja, aber Sie wissen es nicht. Vielleicht sollten Sie das testen!"

„Soll ich das, oder willst du es?"

„Macht das einen Unterschied?" fragte sie und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ja. Willst du das, weil du es willst, oder nicht. Sprich. Willst du es, weil du mich magst, oder weil ich dein lehrer bin." Morgen soll ich dich dann behandeln wie immer? Dir eine Sechs geben, wenn du schlecht in Mathe warst? Ignorieren, wie die anderen Jungs dich anstarren? Du bist minderjährig, sit dir das klar?"

„Edward, ist mein Alter denn so ein großes Problem für dich? Ist es so schlimm, dass ich jünger bin? Müssen wir deswegen ein Leben warten, bis wir zusammen sein können? Selbst wenn das mit uns nicht klappt, dann haben wir es wenigstens versucht." Sie legte die Hände auf meine starken Schultern.

„Bella, ich habe angst, dass du das nicht um meinetwillen tust."

„Ja, schließlich tue ich das auch für mich."

Ich erstarrte. „Dann tust du das nur wegen den Noten…"

„Nein!" sie sprang auf. „ich tute das, weil ich dich…" Sie stockte. „Weil ich dich…

m-mag." Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Du schläfst mit mir,mit jemanden, den du einfach nur magst." stellte ich fest.

„Sie klatschte sich die hand auf den Kopf. „Nein Edward, das meine ich nicht! Du weißt schon!"

„Wie soll ich dir dann morgen begegnen? Soll ich sagen ‚Hallo Miss Swan, Ihre letzte Arbeit war ungenügend.' oder so etwas?"

„Ich krieg schon wieder ne 5?" Sie riss die Augen auf." „Aber wir haben doch so viel gelernt!"

„Bella. Du hast dich beinahe ausgezogen, die Muskeln meines Bruders begutachtet, sodass seine Freundin fast wahnsinnig geworden ist und mit mir geflirtet. Wir haben fast Nichts gelernt."

„Okay…" Völlig aufgelöst setzte sie sich neben mich. „Klappt doch super." Sagte sie außer Atem.

„Wir sollten echt was gegen deine Matheschwäche tun."

„Am besten kriege ich jedes Mal, wenn ich was richtig hatte, eine Belohnung…"

„Und zwar?"

„Na mir fällt da schon was ein." Sie lehnte sich über mich und küsste mich feurig.

Ich verzog meine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „So stürmisch?" neckte ich sie unter den Küssen.

Sie war ihr Haar zur Seite. „Einer von uns beiden muss es ja sein." Sie grinste.

„Ich glaube du unterschätzt mich." Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel und blies ihr meinen Atem ins Gesicht. „Sehr sogar."

Mit einem Krachen lagen wir beide auf dem Boden, ich über ihr. Sie zerschwuschelte meine Haare als ich sie tief küsste. Dann nahm sie ihre Hände und kam zu meinen Lenden. Mir blieb die Luft weg, die ich zum Glück nicht brauchte.

Sie öffnete meine Hose und fuhr in meine Boxershorts. Ich keuchte, als sie sich auf meine Oberschenkel setzte und mein Glied massierte.

Ich stöhnte auf. Wieder beugte ich mich über sie und schob das Kleid hoch. Ihr Höschen war ein geringes Hindernis.

„Nein!" flüsterte Bella und stieß mich zurück auf den Boden. Sie zog sich ihr Kleid über den Kopf und eine Sekunde später glitt ihr BH auf den Boden. Ich keuchte und strich über ihren Oberkörper.

Sie zog mir mein schon aufgeknöpftes Hemd aus.

Ihr Kopf sank auf meine Oberkörper und sie begann meine Muskeln zu verwöhnen.

„Bella…" stöhnte ich. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„Was gibt es denn schon wieder für Widersprüche?"

Ich seufzte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Vater weg ist?"

„Warum?"

„Ich glaube ich höre jemanden…"

„Ich höre nichts." widersprach sie mir und wollte weitermachen, doch

In den Moment hörten wir wie jemand Schlüssel in das Türschloss steckte.

„Shit!" fluchte Bella und wir zogen uns schnell an."

Bella setzte sich an den Tisch und begann ein Gespräch über Formeln.

„Hallo Bells!"

Das war also ihr Vater. Er blickte durch die Küchentür und erstarrte.

„Bella wer ist das?"

Sie sprang auf, umarmte ihn schnell und sagte: „Ähm… das ist…"

Ich fiel ihr ins Wort da ich ihre Not sah."Ich bin

Edward Masen, Bella's Mathe und Englischlehrer. Ich wollte ihrer Tochter heute zum zweiten Mal Nachhilfe geben. Denn sie hat – obwohl sie so gut in Englisch ist – eine Matheschwäche."

Argwöhnisch sah er mich an. Bella runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann ausdrucksstark und zickig zu mir: „Dad, wir sind so gut wie fertig!"

Er ging die Treppen zu den vermutlichen Schlafzimmern nach oben.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?" zickte Bella mich an.

„Warum Ms Swan? Außerdem sollten Sie mich siezen." gab ich genervt zurück.

„Er hört uns sowieso nicht mehr! Er ist auf dem rechten Ohr taub." Sie setzte sich auf den Küchentisch und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Aber das Linke ist noch äußerst einsatzfähig." entgegnete ich. „Was ist dein Problem?" fragte ich sie.

„Wann sollen wir uns denn jetzt sehen? Hier her können wir nicht mehr!"

Ich grinste dreckig. „Schule?"

„Weißt du, ne Nummer auf dem Kopierer ist schon ganz nett… aber ich hab gedacht, wir führen ab jetzt eine echte und keine platonische Beziehung… weißt du so was hab ich schon hinter mir!"

„Was denn? Echt wird sie die nächsten drei Jahre sowieso nicht-„

„Na und… dann eben so gut wie echt so dass es sich zumindest echt anfühlt."

„Wie soll es sich denn anfühlen?" Ich grinste zweideutig.

„Gut." sagte sie grinsend.

„Noch andere Adjektive?"

„Hm, mach doch einen Vorschlag!"

„Hm.. schnell? Schön? Unglaublich?"

2Schnell? Möchtest du also was für Zwischendurch?" fragte sie beleidigt.

„Nein." sagte ich liebevoll.

„Ja klar!"

„Hey! Ich packte sie und küsste ihren Schmollmund.

„Sag deinem Vater du übernachtest morgen bei Jess und komm zum Nationalpark morgen Abend um 8°° Uhr!"


	5. Kapitel 5

Vielen Dank an alle unsere Reviewer!!

**5. Kapitel**

EdPOV

Ich war froh, dass ich Bella den ganzen Tag nicht sah, jedoch stimmte es mich auch traurig.

Ich hätte mein Verlangen jedoch nicht züngeln können…

Alice war außerdem sauer auf mich.

„Edward, warum denn heute?"  
„Wir wollten dich shoppen gehen. Wenn ihr euch gestern beeilt hättet…"  
„Ich hasse es, wenn du in meiner Privatsphäre herumschnüffelst, Alice." knurrte ich.

***

Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank unter einem Baum wartete auf Bella.

Jemand hielt mir die Augen zu und hauchte an mein Ohr: „Wer bin ich?"

„Hm!" machte ich, die nahm die Hände von meinem Gesicht und übersähte sie mit Küssen.

Jemand keuchte hinter mir. „Hm, keine Ahnung. Wer bist du?"

„Audrey Hepburn!" sagte sie und trat vor. Bella hatte die Haare verführerisch nach oben gesteckt und trug ein rotes Kleid ([link href=".com/am_see/set?id=10694856"].com/am_see/set?id=10694856[/link]). Es erinnerte mich spontan an den Song ‚Come on Eileen'.([link href=".com/watch?v=MO6YynRRrBo"].com/watch?v=MO6YynRRrBo[/link])

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte sie mich. „Hier in der Nähe ist ein See. Hast du Lust, schwimmen zu gehen?"

„Hm…" Der Weg ist steinig. Sie deutete auf ihre hohen Hacken.  
Ich lächelte. „Das sollte kein Problem sein!"  
Schwungvoll legte ich sie über meine Schulter.

„Ah!" schrie sie überrascht. „Das ist äußerst unschicklich! Wehe Sie gucken unter mein Kleid!"

„Würd ich niemals machen!" Ich überhörte das ‚Sie' einfach.  
Sie streckte sich so, dass ihre Hände meinen Po berührten.  
„Liebe Passagiere, das unsittliche Gebähren während der Fahrt ist bitte einzustellen!" rief ich mit monotoner Stimme.

„Pff!" machte sie und fuhr unter mein Shirt.  
„Bella!" knurrte ich teils wütend, teils erregt.

„Ja hallo, Ihre Hände liegen auch auf meinem Hintern!" sagte sie beleidigt.

„Du." sagte ich. „Du und Edward."

"_Du_ bist heute störrisch." sagte sie nur. Sie klammerte sich an mein T-Shirt fest.

„Bin ich immer." murmelte ich.  
„Ich hab keinen Bikini." sagte sie plötzlich.

„Macht nicht. Das ist kein Problem für mich." Sagte ich grinsend.

„Ich soll nackt schwimmen?" Es klang nicht entsetzte, eher so, als wolle sie sich erkundigen.

„Um diese Uhrzeit ist niemand mehr im Park!"

„Na gut!" Der See war nun sichtbar.  
„Lass mich runter!" sagte sie und hämmerte mir liebevoll auf den Rücken.

„Hm, nö!" sagte ich.  
„Ich könnte auch in Unterwäsche schwimmen." überlegte sie.

Ich ließ sie sofort runter. Sie lachte. Dann ging sie auf mich zu und zog mir das T-Shirt aus.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du schön bist?" fragte sie.  
Ich lachte und zog ihr das Kleid über den Kopf. „_Du_ bist schön."

„Komm schon!" rief sie und rannte zum Wasser, dabei ließ sie die Schuhe fallen.

Ich starrte ihr hinterher. Wie konnte ein Mensch – eigentlich ein Kind – so schön und begehrenswert sein?  
Sie lachte und verschwand im Wasser. Als sie schließlich wieder auftauchte, blieb mir die Luft weg. Nass war sie noch schöner… und begehrenswerter.

Sie trug immer noch ihre Unterwäsche. Schnell lief ich zum Wasser, dabei alles ausziehend, bis auf die Unterwäsche.** (AN: In Edwards Fall: Boxershorts…)**

„Sexy," Grinsend betrachtete sie meine schwarzen Boxershorts.

„Hm!" Ich nickte und betrachtete sie ausgiebig…

„Aber nichts gegen dich."  
„Komm rein!" rief sie.

„_Wo_ rein?"

Sie kicherte über die Zweideutigkeit. „Vorerst ins Wasser!" sagte sie.

„Schade." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und kam zu ihr.  
„Du siehst aus wie Adonis." sagte sie und strich mir über die Brust.  
„Und du wie die Venus."

„Hatte Venus nicht Odysseus als Lover?"

„Nein, das war Aphrodite. Ab heute ist Venus' Lover Adonis." entgegnete ich und schlang besitzergreifend die Arme um sie.

„Ich denke, damit könnte ich leben!" Sie drehte sich in meiner Umarmung und tauchte unter.

Langsam strich sie über meine Beine.

Sie tauchte auf. Mit einem Klick machte ich ihren BH auf. Wie von selbst rutschte ihr Höschen.

Ich starrte sie an, bereit jeden umzubringen, der sich jetzt spontan entschloss den See zu besichtigen.

Ich lächelte teuflisch, sie jedoch auch.  
"Und jetzt?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Ich weiß nicht. Schwimmen wir?"  
Sie sah mich entgeistert an.

„Ich hätte da eher an etwas andere gedacht!"

„Und was?" hauchte ich. „Zeig's mir!"

Ihre Hände waren plötzlich überall. Ich platzte fast vor Erregung.

Ich keuchte und streichelte ihre Brüste, ihre Seiten, ihren Bauch, ihre Hüften.

Sie stöhnte auf.  
„Los!" schrie sie erregt vor Lust.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." hauchte ich und hob sie hoch.

Langsam trug ich sie ins tiefere Wasser und fuhr mit den Händen zu ihrem kleinen Hintern. Langsam knetete ich ihn.

„Warum?" jammerte sie atemlos.

„Noch nicht-„ murmelte ich und fuhr zu den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel.

Sie stöhnte. „Warum?"

„Was warum?" grinste ich und liebkoste ihren Oberkörper mit meinem Mund.

„Warum willst du mich nicht hier und jetzt?" Sie klammerte ihre Beine um mich.

„Ich will dich Bella. So sehr." Sagte ich heiser und sie stöhnte erregt.

„Dann sei ein Mann!"! rief sie eindringlich aus und

drückte ihre Mitte gegen meine.

„Ich will das genießen und ich will, dass du es genießt. Bist du denn nur auf Sex aus?" fragte ich enttäuscht. **(AN: Jaaa, Edward ist ein kleiner Stimmungstöter xD)**

Beleidigt und nackt schwamm sie zurück zum Ufer.

Ich holte sie schnell ein.  
„Mist." schimpfte sie. „Ich finde meine Unterwäsche nicht mehr."  
Ich räusperte mich und sie drehte sich um. Ich hob meine rechte Hand und hielt in ihr das Höschen, in der linken dich ich danach hochhob den BH.

„Hmm!" stieß sie aus und riss mir ihre Wäsche aus der Hand.

Jedenfalls den BH. Das Höschen heilt ich hoch, sodass sie nicht ran kam, als sie plötzlich nach meine erregten Glied griff. Ich ließ das Höschen fallen. Sie versuchte es zu fangen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang.

Als sie ihre Hand lösen wollte, griff ich nach ihr und hielt die fest. Ungeachtet unseres Streits küsste ich sie stürmisch.

Sie stieß mich weh und ließ mich dabei los.

„Bella!" murmelte ich packte ihre Taille und streichelte ihre Brust. Ich spürte, wie ihre Knie einsackten und sie sich an mich lehnte.

Ich trug sie ins seichte Wasser und legte sie auf den Boden. Ich beugte mich über sie. Mein weißer Hintern überdeckte von Bella's Händen lugte aus dem Wasser.

„Ah…" keuchte sie und fuhr mit den Händen über meinen nackten Hintern, von dort fuhren ihre Hände nach vorne.

Ich drehte mich, sodass sie oben lag.  
„Viel bequemer!" gab sie zu.

Sie begann mich zu massieren.

Ich stöhnte und setzte mich auf. Sie saß auf meinem Schoß.

Wenn sie nur ein bisschen nach vorne rutschte…

„Du bist ganz kalt… da unten…." murmelte Bella und ihre Wangen wurden ganz rosa.

„Wärm mich Bella!" sagte ich sanft.

***


	6. Kapitel 6

**Danke für eure Reviews!**

EdwardPOV

Ich sperrte die Tür zu meinem Apartment auf. Ich wusste, was mich dort erwartete. Ich legte meinen Schlüssel ab. „Ja! Ich hab mit dir geschlafen!"

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, dort warteten schon alle auf mich.

Meine Eltern sahen mich skeptisch an. „Edward, ich freu mich, dass du dich verliebt hast, aber ging das nicht etwas schnell?" fragte Esme besorgt. „Sie ist doch noch ein Kind."

„Sie war diejenige, die es unbedingt wollte und sie war auch keine Jungfrau mehr."

„Okay!" machte Esme.

„Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich verliebt bin, ich meine-"

Alice antwortete mir grinsend. „Streit es nicht ab, wir wissen es alle."

Carlisle klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Du wirst es schon hinkriegen."

Er Und Esme verließen das Zimmer.

„Und wie war's?"

2Es war gut. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das Liebe ist." Meinte ich ernst.

Emmett sah mich an: „Es ist ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte!"

„Warum?" schnappte Rosalie.

Ich ignorierte sie. „Aber ich…"

„Edward. Wenn du sie nicht sehr gern mögen würdest-" Alice machte eindeutige Handzeichen. „würdest, wärst du ja nicht an ihr interessiert, oder?" Alice unbestreitbare Logik.

„Wie Alice? Du meinst, dass man nicht mit jemanden schlafen kann, den man nicht liebt?" fragte Emmett entsetzt. Rosalie stimmte ihm zu.

„Natürlich nicht! Aber wenn du als Vampir zum Beispiel jemanden liebst, dann schläfst du nur mir ihm oder ihr. Und – ach vergesst es!" Alice stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich hab es gesehen. Bella wird früher oder später ein Teil unserer Familie. Erst als Mensch, dann als Vampir."

„Quatsch, das ist nur eine kleine Affäre!" meinte Rose. Emmet fuhr mit dem Finger nach oben und öffnete den Mund um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. „Alice, ich versteh das immer noch nicht!"

„Das wird keine Affäre. Diese Liebe wird alle Grenzen sprengen. Sie wird ein stärkere Band haben als Emmett und Rose, als Esme und Carlisle, sogar als Jasper und ich."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" zickte Rose.

Emmett nahm sie in den Arm. „Wir haben hier ja wohl das leidenschaftlichste Verhältnis!"

Emmett meinte dazu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es was mit Edward und Bella wird. Zumindest nichts Festes!"

„Ihr beide seif echt erbärmlich!" fauchte Alice. „Liebe bedeutet doch nicht Sex und Leidenschaft. Liebe bedeutet nicht, dass man sich anschaut, sondern, dass man gemeinsam in dieselbe Richtung schaut!" zitierte sie.

„Ah ja… darf ich jetzt sich jetzt auch wieder mal etwas sagen?" mischte ich mich an.

„Nein!" fuhr mich Alice an.

„Alice rief ich bedrohlich aus.

„Was? Du wirst glücklich. Ich hab es gesehen."

„Ich _bin_ glücklich."

„Mit _ihr._" Ergänzte Alice.

„Mensch Alice, du liest zu viel Jane Austen, wobei du dann wüsstest, dass manche Männer Ärsche sind." giftete ich sie an.

„Aber du nicht?" schrie Alice zurück.

„Öhm…"

Emmett kam mir zur Hilfe: „Bella ist da."

„Was?" Alice und ich fuhren auseinander.

„Hallo." Bella betrat schüchtern den Raum.

Sie trug immer noch das rote Kleid: „Ich möchte ja nicht stören, aber Edward, du hast immer noch mein… Höschen."

Ich sah auf. „Was?"

„Mein Höschen!" sagte sie und sah mich eindringlich an.

Emmett lachte. „Wolltest du es behalten, Ed?"

Bella biss sich auf die Lippe. „Edward!" zischte sie nur,

Ich biss mir ebenfalls auf die Lippe und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist los?"

„Edward!" quietschte sie.

„Was?"

Sie deutete auf ihren Unterleib.

Ich seufzte. „Ähm, Leute könnt ihr dann bitte raus?"

Ich deutete auf die Tür. Meine Geschwister verzogen sich und ich ging zu Bella und küsste sie. Ich hob ihr Kleid hoch und fuhr über ihren Bauch.

Bella lächelte. „Du kannst schon wieder?"

„Ich kann immer." Hauchte ich und knabberte an ihrem Ohr.

„Du bist so einzigartig." Stöhnte sie an meinem Ohr.

„Hm", machte ich und fuhr mit den Händen unter ihren BH,

Das Kleid wurde somit zum Schal. Sie zog mir mein Shirt aus. „Ich hab morgen Schule!" sagte sie traurig, als ich ihr Kleid samt BH auszog.

„Ich weiß. Ich auch." Grinste ich und küsste s stürmisch ihren Oberkörper, als sie meine Hose öffnete.

„Ich muss morgen früh aufstehen!" Sie blickte auf die Uhr hinter mir. „Und es ist schon nach 10."

Ich hörte auf. „Dann solltest du nach Hause gehen."

„Zu Hause bin ich aber allein!" Sie machte ein trauriges Bambigesicht.

Ich grinste. „Und was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Ich hätte da schon eine Idee." Ihr Blick fiel auf meine Schlafzimmertür.

Emmett lehnte grinsend dort.

--

„Ähm Hallo Mr. Cullen."

„Emmett." sagte er. „Du gehörst jetzt zur Familie."

„Geh raus Emmett!" sagte ich verärgert.

„Ich werde Mr. Cullen garantiert nicht duzen!" sagte Bella zu mir.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet." sagte ich.

„Hey, was soll das heißen?"

„Na ja… das ist so… familiär!" druckste ich rum.

„Aber sie gehört doch sozusagen zur Familie!" meinte Emmett, nahm Bella in den Schwitzkasten und verstrubbelte ihr die Haare.

„Mr. Cullen, lassen Sie das!" rief sie außer Atem.

„Hey Schwesterherz bei uns ist das so." lachte Emmett und hob sie hoch.

Mich durchfuhr ein Stich der Eifersucht.

„Emmett lass sie runter! Sie trägt keine Unterwäsche!"

Emmett stockte und ein Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Na dann will ich euch nicht stören."

Er ging.

„Pff!" machte Bellla und rief Emmett hinter her: „Ich hab davor auch schon keine getragen!"

Er steckte noch mal den Kopf durch die Tür und grinste dreckig. „Na dann mach unseren Ed mal wahnsinnig."

Er verschwand, bevor ich ihm noch etwas an den Kopf werfen konnte.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte ich sie und strich ihr dabei über das Gesäß.

„Kommst du zu mir?"

„Hm… das war eine Überlegung wert. „Und dein Dad?"

„Seminar in Chicago."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht morgen früh aus deiner Wohnung kommen. Wie sieht das denn aus?"

„Hmm…" Sie dachte eine Moment nach. „Vielleicht hattest du recht! Wir können einfach nicht zusammen sein!"

„Wir müssen aufpassen oder ich lasse mich zum Halbjahr versetzen…"

„Klar! Und du meinst, dass es dadurch besser wird?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte ich verzweifelt. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll! Weißt du wie schwer es sein wird, dir zu qiderstehen?!"Wenn du nur halb so verführeriscg und sexy wie heute bist, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll!"

Sie sah mich an: „Ich könnte die Schule schmeißen."

„Nein! Wenn einer von uns, dann ich!"

„Nein! Das möchte ich aber nicht! Es muss auch anders gehen.

Dann bleiben wird beide und machen dass Beste daraus. Und falls es nicht mehr geht: Wir wissen ja wo der Kopierraum ist."

„Bella, wenn es jemand herausfindet, sind wir beide geliefert!"

„Bitte. Ich will – ich kann nicht ohne dich sein. Ich brauche dich." Flehend sah sie mich an.

Sie hatte sich in mich verliebt?!

„Liebst du mich?" fragte ich sie.

„Nun ja… ich… ich… weiß es nicht!"

Ich legte den Kopf schief und grinste. Bella's Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und setzte dann aus.

Sie seufzte.

Ich kam näher und sie begann heftig zu atmen.

„Liebst du mich?" fragte sie schließlich und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es geht mir so wie dir. Ich denke an dich, wenn du nicht da bist, freue mich dich zu sehen und bin eifersüchtig auf jeden der dich ansieht…"

„Kann oder soll das Liebe sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Könntest du dir vorstellen mich zu lieben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich meine ich bin 16…"

„Ich bin doch auch erst 19…"murmelte ich ich. Sie sapnnte sich an. Ich erstarrte. Shit! Wie konnte ich so blöd sein?!

„Edward du bist mindestens 26." Sagte sie verwirrt.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Ich bin erst 19…" murmelte ich.

Sie lächelte. Ja klar, Edward, deswegen hast du auch schon längst studiert und bist Lehrer!"

Ich legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast recht." Sagte ich leise. „Ich bin nicht 19. Ich bin 104. Glaubst du an Legenden?"

Sie lachte nun spöttisch.

„Hör zu, ich weiß nicht was das für eine Masche sein soll, aber du… machst mir nagst!"

Ich wurde starr. „Es wäre besser wen du jetzt gehst, Bella."Ich drehte mich von ihr weg. Es tat weh, nicht zu wissen, was sie tun würde. „Am besten sehen wir uns nur noch in der Schule, Ms Swan." sagte ich tonlos.

„Edward-" Ich unterbrach sie: „Mr Masen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen: „Mr Masen, ich versteh das nicht, was ist denn plötzlich los?!"

„Glaubst du an Schauergeschichten?"

Sie grinste leicht. Ich lächelte traurig. „Sie meinen Werwölfe, Vampire, Feen – allerdings sind die nicht wirklich böse…."

Ich hob die Augenbraue: „Ach Bella…

Nichts davon ist wirklich böse."

„Soll das heißen es gibt diese Wesen…" Sie hob die Augenbraue.

Ich druckste rum: „Ja… also… bis es mich an der Männlichkeit packte: „Ich… so komisch das jetzt klingt… bin ein Vampir!"

„Was? Aber wie… du… ich meine die Sonne… Blut… Ich verstehe nicht!"

„Ähm… Sonne…-„

„Nicht gut?!" sagte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „… und Blut… naja… ich bin Vegetarier!" Sie sah mich entsetzt an. „Du bist Vegetarier?!"

Ich lächelte schwach. „Vegetarier bedeutet, wir ernähren uns nur von tierischem Blut. Wir wollen keine Monster sein. Die Sonne bringt uns nicht um, ich kann aber trotzdem nicht rausgehen."

„Wir?" wiederholte sie.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich und meine Familie."

Bella nickte „Ah, okay…"

„Das erklärt einiges."

Fragend sah ich sei an. Sie trat einen Schritt näher.

„Na ja, du bist überall" Sie grinste. „so kalt. Und siehst so jung aus Deine Augenfarbe… Kannst du mir beweisen, dass du ein Vampir bist?"

Ich lächelte und verstand die Anspielung. „Ich könnte dich ja beißen." Sie legte ihre Hände auf meine Brust. „Würdest du das tun?"

„Auf keinen Fall." Ich wich zurück, als ich den Ernst in ihrer Stimme hörte.

„Aber ich." Sagte sie und legte ihre Lippen auf meine nicht schlagende Halsschlagader.

Sie küsste mich weiter runter.

Ich zog das Kleid, welches sie inzwischen angezogen hatte aus, der BH lag noch auf dem Boden. Sie fummelte an meiner Hose rum.

„Was soll das werden? Ein Quickie?"

Sie lächelte. „Ich hatte eher einen Long Beach gedacht."

„Das heißt kein Quickie sondern ein Long Beach. Das kann aber eine Weile dauern. Einen Sex on the Beach hatten wir ja schon…"

„Also… dann… lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen!"

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"

„Was? Dass du ein unheimlich schöner, sexy, neunzehnjähriger, vegetarischer Vampir bist? Nein!"

„Warum?" Sie lächelte. „Weil du genauso hormongesteuert bost woe ch und das macht mich glücklich."

„_Hormongesteuert?!_" fragte ich. „Woher hast du das?"

Sie quietschte und sprang mir in die Arme. „Von meinem Biolehrer."

Ich riss die Augen auf: „Wie sieht der aus?"

„Ganz schlecht. Du bist der sexieste Lehrer, nein Mann im Universum." Na oke… Mr Cullen sieht auch nicht schlecht aus." Sie lächelte teuflisch.

„Rose würde dir dafür am liebsten den Hals umdrehend."

Sie braucht keine angst haben. Ich habe ja schon einen sexy Freund, ich brauche nicht zwei."

„Da bin ja beruhigt." Grinste ich.

Ich trug Bella ins Schlafzimmer und schmiss sie aufs Bett. Sie öffnete ihre Schenkel und frinste mich an.

Ich sprang zu ihr aufs Berr, welches krachte. Bella lachte sich fast tot. Sie versuchte meine Boxershort runter zu ziehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Flehend sah sie mich an und mit einer Handbewegung war ich frei.

Ich kniete auf dem Bett und Bella setzte sich rittlings auf meine Schenkel.

„Und jetzt?" fragte sie. „Hmm… ich glaube ich sollte dir Nachhilfe geben. So wie es aussieht kennst du nur eine Stellung."

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich dir auch was beibringen kann?"

„Vielleicht. Es har sich nie so gut angefühlt wie bei dir."

„Hm, dann zeig mir doch mal, was du so kannst, mein Hengst!"

Ich streichelte sie zwischen den Schenkeln und drnag mit meinem kalten Finger in ihre heiße Mitte ein.

Laut stöhnt sie auf

Und öffnete ihre Schenkel noch weiter. Ich nahm meinen Finger aus ihr heraus und sie seufzte enttäuscht. Ich zog sie näher und drang in sie ein.

Sie machte ein Hohlkreuz und aus ihrer Kehle breitete sich ein Stöhnen aus. Rhythmisch bewegte sich mich und setzte in das Stöhnen ein.

Ich presste mich an sie und küsste sie, wollte sie verwöhnen. Bella keuchte und spannte ihre Muskeln an. Sie kam mit einem unterdrückten Schrei, ich mit einem Knurren. Bella lehnte sich an eine Schulter, wir verharrte on der Stellung.

Bis wir wieder zum Leben erwachten. Bella bis mir in die Steinharte Schulter im einen weitere Schrei zu unterdrücken. Ich fiel über sie her wie ein Tier.

Sie lag vor mir, ihre Beine gespreizt. Ich kniete dazwischen und begann ihren Körper zu verwöhnen. Ich küsste und streichelte sie, massiere und neckte sie, trieb sie in den Wahnsinn, bis sie willenlos unter mir lag.

Erschöpft legte ich mich neben sie. „Die Zeit war fortgeschrieben – 3:oo Uhr in der Nacht. Ihr Kopf lag auf meiner Brust.

_‚Na Eddy, bei dir geht ja die Post ab!'_

„Halt die Klappe Emmett!" stöhnte ich außer Atem.

Ich hörte, dass Emmett grinste. Alice hatte recht.

„ich weiß." antwortete ich und strich Bella zärtlich über die nackten Schultern.

Sie schlief.


End file.
